a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio amplifier and more particularly an audio amplifier which is capable of producing relatively high power output, while operating with relatively low power losses, and also being of relatively small size.
b) Background Art
An audio signal is characterized in that it comprises what might be called a series of "peaks and valleys". There are periods of high amplitude (the peaks) and also those periods of relatively low amplitude (the valleys). The total of the time periods for the "peaks" is in most all instances rather small, compared to the total of the time periods for the valleys. This is true even of music which would be considered consistently loud music, such as hard rock.
This imposes somewhat unique problems in the design of audio amplifiers, and yet provides opportunities for technical improvements. Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved audio amplifier which is of a relatively small size, operates quite efficiently, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and yet is capable of faithful amplification of audio signals.